1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a semiconductor memory array, and, more particularly, to a method for erasing memory in semiconductor memory arrays and an apparatus for accomplishing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory arrays in modern integrated circuit devices may be comprised of a plurality of memory cells formed above a semiconductor substrate, such as silicon. For example, a semiconductor memory array may include 256K (256×1024) memory cells. Electrically conducting lines may also be formed in the semiconductor substrate and coupled to the memory cells. Bits of data may be stored in the memory cells, for example, by providing electric voltage or current to a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of orthogonal word lines that may be electrically coupled to the memory cells.
The memory cells may be formed from a variety of non-volatile components, such as the floating gate transistors used to form flash memory cells. While volatile memory cells such as dynamic random access memory may need to be periodically refreshed by providing additional electrical current, non-volatile memory cells may retain information for relatively long periods without a need to be refreshed. Furthermore, flash memory cells may be erased in blocks including multiple memory cells, unlike volatile memory cells, which are typically erased one-by-one, and unlike other non-volatile memories, such as EPROMs, in which the entire memory array is normally erased at once. For example, a 128-Megabit flash memory device may include 256 blocks of 500K flash memory cells. Each flash memory block may be erased by applying a bias voltage to the semiconductor substrate in which the memory block is formed. Thus, each flash memory cell in the memory block may be erased with a single operation, in contrast to 500K operations that would be needed if the cells were to be erased one at a time.
To reduce the chance that the applied voltage used to erase one flash memory block may affect other semiconductor devices in other memory blocks formed in the same substrate, each of the flash memory blocks may be formed in a “p-tub.” For example, if the substrate is formed of an N-type semiconductor, the p-tub may be formed by doping the area that will contain a memory block of cells using a P-type dopant. The flash memory block of cells within the p-tub may then be electrically isolated from other semiconductor devices that may be positioned outside of the p-tub, including flash memory cells in other memory blocks. However, there is a prescribed minimum space between p-tubs formed in the same semiconductor substrate due to limitations of the process technology. Consequently, placing each memory block of flash memory cells in a separate p-tub may reduce the number of flash memory blocks that may be formed in the semiconductor substrate.